Oh, the Regality
by fairfarrenlovelylydia
Summary: Spoilers for Thor: The Dark World. Also AU. Jane absorbs the Aether and Malekith is at her mercy to access the energy's power. But there is more to this new queen than just her powers. Malekith/Jane. R


**A/N: So _Thor: The Dark World_ helped me solidify my ships. And holy wow, Malekith and Jane could be one badass machine if she kept the Aether. And so I was looking for this ship. And did not find much. So here it is- a Jalekith fict! Read and Review if you can! It's more a sketch than story :) But maybe it'll spark my muse?**

* * *

Resistant. Stubborn. Resilient. Yes, all words to describe Jane Foster, the woman bound with Aether who did not give in. He had tried to take it from her, while the two Asgardians looked on. He had done all he could to pull the swirling, volatile energy from her veins. But she breathed the Aether back into her lungs so that it pulsed through her blood. She had developed a majestic beauty because of its coursing light which shone out from the ends of her hair to the tips of her unclad feet. She was a marvel before, of course, but now she was a dangerous beauty.

And she knew it.

She had taken it from him in order to save the one particularly annoying Asgardian who wore arm of silver and a cloak of gold. She had done it to save the realm, her realm. Midgard. All had waited with baited breath as she remain suspended in the air, her brown eyes were darkened by the consuming energy. He was hoping the foolish girl would succumb to the Aether's power and drop to the ground, her organs torn asunder. But instead a smile had crept across her face, a white grin which was less innocent, more menacing. Her eyes had lightened to their natural brown color, but a strange red light danced around her pupils. She slowly descending back to the barren wasteland; a regal glide back to the soil. Her loose dress billowing and wrapping about her slender legs. She was taller, and Malekith found her feared her. The look in her eyes was unnatural, but seductive. The Asgardian had cried out from his place on the ground, his hand shimmering back to rejoin his wrist. The raven haired traitor watched with widened green eyes and a small opening of his mouth. She had ignored both of them and had walked toward Malekith. No, not walked. _Glided_. Grace adorned her every movement, her long limbs now moving in a dance.

She had whispered to him in his own tongue. Knew how he felt. Wanted to bring control back to the realms. He looked down at her with his eyes his head unmoving. She was looking up at him, a hand slowly reaching toward his face. Fingers danced over the scar which now marred his once moonlit skin. He could feel the tips vibrating with power against his damaged skin. He reached up and took hold of the hand which explored the rivets and marks on his cheek. She had said one more thing to him before he moved with quick speed and took her in his arms to escort her to the spaceship as quickly as possible. The ship had taken off before the two gods could react.

She had told the Dark Elves to find a home among the stars again, until she could regain her full strength. The Aether and Jane were not yet peacefully in existence in the host body, and with the constant battle the Aether's power was compromised. Slowly Jane began to accept the energy within her limbs; her eyes grew darker, she walked with a raised chin, she moved like the airy liquid. She flowed. She was a queen in need of a kingdom and he knew a kingdom struggling to rise from the ashes. He pronounced her queen at his side, a woman fit for a king such as himself. What was a kingdom with a monarchy? It only seemed fitting he remained in the highest position.

But he was not. Jane was the one who told him what to do. She and the Aether were intertwining permanently, and little by little Jane was learning to exert the energy where she wanted it to go. She was gaining control over the energy as it had gained control over her. She could cause destruction with the flick of a wrist, raise objects and people with the point of a finger. She was in control. In order for him to have her strength, he had to please her. Do what she wanted him to do. He became merely a puppet on a string. The prospect should have angered him; he should have fought back against this woman and wrestled her into what he wanted her to do. But he could not. There was something about her which kept him from coming closer. And he knew the Aether was bound to her; even if he was a Dark Elf, he certainly would be attacked if he dare harm the host's body. But how could he harm a spectacle so astounding?

She continued to dance in her steps, she continued to hold her head high, to smile less, to allow her round face to become angular, harsher. She was emitting the power she had in her in the way she stood, the slight glow which had overtaken her skin, and the flickering red light in her brown eyes. She was the Aether as much as she was Jane. She went with him to take over realms, but commanded the people be spared and treated well as captives. It was against Malekith's nature to leave any of his enemy alive, but she had threatened withholding the Aether in future conflict. Malekith knew that when the time came to take over Midgard that Jane would certainly come forth from the host's mouth to plead mercy on her people; to command Malekith to use them as an army. To right the wrongs the All Father had done by taking each realm one by one. Starting with the most defenseless. Her home. A people she could save from extermination by having him swear to preserve her race.

Malekith was angered on occasion by her demands. But when she lay so peacefully as she did now in the bedchambers of the new starship he could not find it in himself to hold a grudge against such dangerous perfection. Her red dress adorned her long thin body; her small chest rising and falling with her breath. The dress entangled in her legs baring the smooth skin which was tinted crimson. Her eyes were gently closed, her lips parted ever so slightly. He could not stop himself from approaching her. He leaned over and placed his own mouth on those warm red lips and kissed her gently. She stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes. The red gems in her brown eyes shone brightly when he was so close to her face. She leaned up and kissed him again, this time wrapping her arms about his neck. He fell into the sheets next to her, hugging her close in a tight embrace.

When he lay with her he made love to an Aether filled Jane. A woman who commanded control in silent, but firm ways. She was in charge of his body, in charge of his release. Just as she was in charge of his fleet, of his army, of his people. She was the dominant, he the submissive. He found himself craving her subjugation. But in moments when her legs were wrapped about his pale hips he was not mad. She was a good ruler, a harsh ruler, an understanding queen, and a tyrant. Two opposites forced to live together—but oh the regality they had formed.

And a firm promise to return his home.


End file.
